1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an input and output (IO) port and an electronic apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an IO port which can protect an electronic apparatus from discharge of static electricity which occurs when an external device is inserted into the electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus includes at least one IO port to allow an external device to be connected thereto.
When the external device is connected to the IO port of the electronic apparatus, discharge of static electricity may occur between the external device and the electronic apparatus due to an electrostatic potential difference therebetween. A chipset of the electronic apparatus may be damaged due to the discharge of the static electricity.
As the chipset becomes faster, an operating voltage of the chipset gets lower. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for a method for preventing chipset damage resulting from the discharge of the static electricity.
As a known method for preventing the chipset damage, a zener diode is applied to a signal line which is disposed between the chipset and an IO pad.
However, this method may increase a manufacturing cost and also has difficulty in maintaining a stable signal quality in view of signal integrity due to such an additional diode. This disadvantage observed in view of the signal integrity may become worse as the electronic apparatus becomes faster.